1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk refiners used in the pulp and paper making industry for defibration and refining of wood substance. More specifically, the invention concerns a so-called single disk refiner, in which one disk fitted with refining plates rotates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disk refiners of the prior art present certain drawbacks, among the major drawbacks are the distortions in the frame of the refiner which result from temperature differences. These have the consequence that parallelism of the refining plates is not maintained during operation, which in its turn causes the pulp produced by the refiner to have a non-uniform freeness.
As the capacity of modern disk refiners increases, one is also compelled to increase the size of the refiners, whereby the refiner will attain large external dimensions and a long shaft will be necessary. The bearing arrangements of the shaft must ensure maintenance of parallelity of the refiner disks and adjustability of the refining gap between the refiner disks causes difficulties. Moreover, the space requirements are high.